My Secret Sin
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Set between Seasons 1 and 2. While in America, Mimi finds herself in a situation she can't easily get out of. She wanted to keep what she did a secret, but soon discovers otherwise. Rating for thematic elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mimi or the other characters from the show. Anyone else is my own creation. Set between seasons one and two, not long after Mimi and her family moved to New York.**

**Dedication:**** The voices in my head who kept pestering me to get this on paper.**

**My Secret Sin**

**1. Decisions**

The bell for class rang and teens began to file out of room 203. Except her. She simply stared at the big red F on her english paper. American classes were tougher than she expected.

Mimi sighed in irony, pushing a strand of her dark blond hair behind her ear. She'd helped save another world (and this one) from destruction, yet couldn't for the life of her pass her Freshman english class with Mr. Jordan. Finally, she rose to her feet and shuffled out of class. Tina met her at the door.

Tina, a bubbly blond, had showed Mimi around on her first day of middle school last year. The two hit it off immediately.

A trickle of fear ran down Mimi's spine as she saw Tina. The other girl had her 'I know something that will be fun and get us in trouble' look on her face. When the blue-eyed teen opened her mouth, Mimi confirmed her suspicions.

"There's a party at Charlie's house tonight." Tina chirped. "You have to come with me!"

Mimi closed her eyes. She knew there was no way to get to Charlie's house. He lived across town from her and even if she could find a ride, her parents grounded her for her failing GPA. "I don't think I can make it, Tina."

"Don't be silly." Tina said. "You can take the bus! It stops right by his house!"

"I'm grounded." Mimi said. "I can't go anywhere."

"Then sneak out."

"What?"

"You know, climb out a window to the fire escape or something. Please, Mimi, it will be a total bomb without you!" Tina pleaded.

Mimi considered what her friend spoke of. She had certainly creeped out at odd hours at home to meet the others. But that had been a life-or-death situation in Japan. This was a rave in America.

"That Brandon dude you've been crushing on is coming." Tina offered coolly. "Won't you go to dance with him?"

While Mimi wouldn't break the rules for a simple party, The chance to see Brandon Hart in person made her want to rob a bank to get his attention. "What time?" She asked. Tina smirked.

"Seven. And don't forget, boys like it when you dress sexy."

"Okay." Mimi nodded. "I'll see you there."

"That's the spirit!" Tina said as the next class bell rang, tearing them from each other.

* * *

That evening at a quarter past six, she sneaked out of her house. Dad always worked the evening shift and Mom was watching her favorite drama. Still, the task was difficult when wearing black knee-high heeled boots, a black miniskirt, and a plunging pink v-neck blouse. Sure, jeans and tennis shoes definitely ranked as more sensible, but she long decided if you're going to sneak out, better look as if you didn't care if they caught you or not.

With ease, she jumped from the window. Having a one-story rental house made it easy to pop out the screen and go. The hike to the bus station…painful for her feet. Once to the bench, she checked her watch. 6:30. Good. At least she could show up on time tonight. And dance for much longer than an hour and a half.

* * *

Sometime into the party, Mimi started to feel slightly off beat. Like a cloud covered her brain or something. So far, Wyatt (one of the defensive players on the football team) had brought her five fruit drinks. At first, she thought it nice. Now, she felt certain that he wanted her intoxicated for the rest of the night. She needed to sit somewhere. A bunch of chairs lined the wall, so she walked to them and collapsed in the first one she came across. It was then that Tina walked over, concern drawn upon his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

She groaned and put her hand to her head. "I think Wyatt spiked those drinks he gave me." Tina made a face.

"Well, don't stand still too long, or they'll think you're a square and kick you out." Mimi nodded vacantly.

She sat for five minutes before deciding to join the party again. Whatever had been in those drinks got to her. She tripped on her own feet, and felt strangely giddy. Wyatt noticed. He grabbed her arm and told her he knew an unused room that no one would bother. She knew he hadn't asked out of the kindness of his heart.

It was then she realized how much she missed having Sora around. Sora and she met at summer camp and got thrown together with the rest of the group in Digiworld. Though they argued a few times, they grew to be like sisters. And Sora, always protective and loyal, would have seen what had happened and dragged her out of the party.

"Why are we in here, really?" Mimi asked, looking straight up into his unyeilding gray eyes.

Wyatt grinned. "We're gonna have a party all to ourselves."

"I don't wanna." She whimpered, shoving him as he tried to draw closer. He suddenly changed his mind and twisted her arm.

"You didn't seem to object when I brought you those drinks, girlie." He hissed. "Now if you're gonna scream, just say my name."

As he pressed closer to her and forced his tongue down her throat, she shattered inside. She had allowed him to get the better of her. There could be no turning back. Whatever happened happened, but her parents would never know. Or, at least, she never wanted them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Tina.**

**My Secret Sin **

**2. Aftermath**

Over a month after the party, and Wyatt had yet to stop bragging. So much for keeping this hidden, Mimi thought as she tried to focus in her Algebra class. Focusing became a lot harder after the party. Especially over the past three weeks. She had yet to stop feeling nauseated. At first, she thought it was just the flu, but now… now she and Tina planned to make a drug store run after school.

Her mind wouldn't stay on one subject, but wandered around. What if? Could she raise a child? Would Wyatt man up or run away? Or worse, what if he went ballistic?

And then there were her parents. She'd covered by saying she was at Tina's the night of the party. If she tested positive, they would freak out for sure. Would she be sent away?

She forced all of her fears to the back of her mind. No matter what happened, if she didn't find a way to pull her grades up, she'd be doomed.

After classes let out, Mimi and Tina stared at all of the tests on isle 4 of CVS. Mimi panicked.

"Which one do we get? Oh gods, there are so many of them! Is on really any better than the other? Will…"

"Mimi! Get a grip!" Tina ordered. "Look, this one says it's like 90 accurate, so get it. Deal?"

Mimi nodded weakly and reached for the test in question. As she paid for it at the register, a chill ran down her spine.

"Where am I going to take this thing?" She whispered to her friend. Tina thought for a few minutes, then answered as they walked out.

"There's a diner not to far from here. We can use their restrooms."

Mentally, Mimi wailed. She hated public restrooms with a passion. What if she really _did_ catch something from all this?

But what choice did she have? She couldn't take the test home or her parents would find it. And going to Tina's would only get her in more trouble. It looked as if the most important decision of her life would be made in a stall at Moe's Diner.

* * *

She wouldn't leave the stall. No way. It was too much. Tina had agreed, after a small debate, to look at the test for her.

Her stomach knotted into a ball and her hands refused stop sweating or shaking. Every one of her nerves clawed at her body from the inside out. Furthermore, Tina's mumbling outside made her whimper in apprehension.

"What?" Mimi squeaked, her eyes watering. "What does it say?"

"You'd better think of some way to hide the bulge." Tina asked. "And do something with the baby once it gets here."

Mimi sat for ten seconds before the impact hit her. After coughing up her lunch, her mind ran in circles, searching for ideas.

A baby? She didn't know the first thing about babies. Heck, she was still a kid herself. How would she raise one?

She couldn't.

She wouldn't kill it, no, but she couldn't keep it either. There was no way she could take care of a baby alone and finish high school. Another family, one who could truly care for her child, would take it home. She simply couldn't do it.

"Mimi?" Tina broke in. "We need to get going before someone finds out what we're doing in here."

Too late for that, she thought. Tina, cause of half the rumors in school, would tell the first person she came across. For not the first time, she realized confiding in Tina wasn't a smart move. She walked home, tears streaming down her face. She needed to talk to someone who would actually **listen**, and she knew just who to call. Sora would be out of school by now. She would call her and explain what happened. Maybe she'd have some suggestions. Who knew?

* * *

Once back in her house, she dialed the phone and waited. After three rings, a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Mimi; I'm calling to speak to Sora. Is she there?"

"Just a minute." Sora's mom asked. Mimi sighed as she heard footsteps on the other end. "Hello?"

"Sora."

"Mimi! Oh, it's been ages since I've heard from you! What's going on?"

"Actually, a lot. Oh Sora, if you had been here this wouldn't have happened!" Mimi started to choke on her own words.

"What?" Sora asked. "Tell me what's wrong."

Mimi relayed the reader's digest version of Charlie's party, Wyatt's spiked drinks, and the diner bathroom stall. Sora remained silent until the blond finished her tale.

"You're really pregnant?" Sora whispered. "This isn't a joke or something?"

"I wish it was." Mimi whispered back. "I don't know what to do! I can't tell Wyatt because he'd probably beat me up or something. And I know I should tell my parents but I don't want to be shipped off to some home for unwed mothers. What should I do?"

Sora stayed quiet for a minute. She was always quiet when she thought. Then she sighed. "I think you should tell your parents now. I know you don't like the idea, but if you try to hide this, it will only be worse when they find out. Oh, and get rid of that Tina girl. She'll probably tell the whole school first chance she gets. Maybe you can ask your parents to transfer you to a different school? It won't make things any easier, but at least it will get Tina and Wyatt off of your back."

Mimi absorbed all of her friend's advice. As usual, Sora had a point. She would get in more trouble for hiding her pregnancy than for coming clean now.

And Tina, known gossipmonger, would no doubt warp the story into some dirty rumor. Not that the story wasn't dirty already, but if Wyatt heard the warped story and she was around to confirm it, the results would be disastrous.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll come clean to my parents tonight when my dad gets home. Thank you so much for the advice, Sora."

"No problem." Sora replied. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah." Mimi smiled softly. "I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Great for me." Sora answered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Mimi answered softly as her friend hung up the line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is the plot.**

My Secret Sin 

**3. Changes**

Surprisingly, her parents didn't threaten her with any pamphlets. They were mad that she didn't tell them the truth about that night, but seemed to sense just how much she suffered already. Inevitably, the discussion topic shifted from her to her baby.

"Mimi, I don't want to pressure you, but you're barely fifteen." Her mom said. "I don't think you realize how much work goes into taking care of a baby."

"I'm not keeping it." Mimi frowned, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't. I still have three years of high school left after this one, plus maybe college. I want my baby to feel loved. She needs a family, two parents, and I can't give her that."

"I'm glad to see you've given this some thought." Her dad said. "You're doing a brave thing by giving the baby to a family who can care for her."

"I don't know if it's a girl yet." Mimi blushed. "I don't know if I want to know."

"That's okay, sweetie." Mom smiled. "This is your decision."

"Speaking of which," Mimi fidgeted, "can I change schools? I don't want anyone there to know what happened. I know in the long run it won't be much easier, but at least I won't have to worry about someone trying to hurt me."

"We'll check into it, sweetie." Dad smiled.

"You must be exhausted." Mom worried. "I'll let you go rest."

"Thank you." Mimi nodded, rising from her chair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As it turned out, a fresh start was what she needed. Sure, rumors still flew around, but they weren't as bad as they could have been. Change was a good thing. Granted, this wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be truly over until she graduated and put this all behind her, but at least things were starting to look up.

It was now nearly May. For normal girls, this time was spent preparing for prom. But Mimi wasn't going to any dances or parties. She would be spending her evenings at home until after the baby was born. The upside to all of this was that Sora would be spending the weekend with her.

The afternoon of Sora's arrival, the two headed straight to the mall. The plan had been to watch a movie and do some shopping, but before the girls arrived at the theatre, Mimi had to stop and lean against a store window for support.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concern lining her features. "You don't look so good."

"I don't know what's wrong." Mimi panted. "I don't remember being this out of breath before. I think I need to sit down."

"Okay," Sora nodded, "Uh…, over here." She grabbed her friend by the arm and guided her to a bench nearby. "Mimi, maybe we should just stay home this weekend. I know it isn't what you planned, but if you're this winded after only ten minutes then…"

"I know." Mimi sighed. "I just wanted to act like a normal person this weekend."

"It's okay." Sora replied. "We can order pizza and rent a movie. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry." Mimi started.

"Don't you dare appologize." Sora chided. "We'll still have fun at your house. This isn't all your fault, so don't feel sorry about it. I don't like sappy movies anyway."

Mimi smiled weakly and slowly got to her feet again. Once her dizziness subsided, the two girls walked straight to the nearest bus station.

Later that evening, Mimi and Sora settled in for a movie marathon. They'd watched all of Bring it On and were halfway through Son in Law when Mimi began to look worn.

"Hey, if you're feeling tired, we can stop now." Sora offered. "We don't have to watch them all tonight."

"That might be best." Mimi nodded and attempted to stand. However, a sharp pain and a yelp forced her back onto the couch.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed, trying to stay calm. "What's wrong? Should I go get your parents up?"

"No." Mimi whispered, fear rooted in her eyes. "No, no. Not now. It's not supposed to happen now."

Sora's eyes grew to epic proportions. "The baby's coming? Here?"

"It's not supposed to." Mimi panted. "It's not due for another two weeks…Ouch!" She winced and clutched her stomach. At this point, her parents dashed into the room.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Her mom asked.

"I think we need to leave." Mimi panted. Her mother nodded, and the four piled into the family car for the trip to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Secret Sin**

**4. Pain**

In half an hour, Mimi lay in a hospital bed, waiting for the night to end. She screamed again as another contraction wracked her body. So far, the contractions had been far enough apart to deal with, but just close enough together to prevent her from getting any rest.

Soras stayed by her side, talking to her and keeping her mind somewhat off the pain. Her parents were also there, periodically standing next to her friend, or going to check with the doctors.

Gently, her mother squeezed her left hand. As if some switch flipped on in her mind, she realized that she was going to be a mother. Even though she wouldn't see the baby grow up, she would never forget it either. This baby would always be hers, no matter who raised it. It was for the best that she would give the child away. She would know what it meant to have both parents. To have someone to love her. Not that she wouldn't.

So strange, how pain brought on such interesting thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Six hours later, Mimi gasped for breath in the delivery room. Sweat soaked her skin, while she screamed in pain. Her mom and Sora stayed by her side, supporting her during her efforts. Her father waited outside.

"Just a couple more pushes and you'll get to meet your baby." The doctor told her. Mimi groaned. There was no way she wanted to go through all this alone again.

Gathering all of her strength, she grunted and pushed hard for what seemed to be the twentieth time that night. And still no baby.

"How much longer?" She moaned.

"One more, Mimi." The doctor said calmly. "On my mark." Mimi nodded weakly, preparing for what she hoped to be the last effort of the night. "Now, Push!" The doctor ordered. Mimi used the last of her strength reserves to push, collapsing on the back of the bed as a soft cry filled the room. "It's a girl." The doctor smiled.

Mimi's heart somersaulted for ten seconds before realizing that she would not be taking her daughter home.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the creatures in Digiworld slept quietly. It was two in the morning, and most digimon never woke before five. However, a surge of energy awoke Palmon and her companions with a shock.

"What was that?" Patamon grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Something's happened." Gatomon, the only member of the group who hadn't been sleeping, replied. "To one of our kids. The last time I felt a wave like that, seven kids landed on File Island."

"It's Mimi." Palmon paled. "I can sense it. She's hurting, I know it."

"She probably just tripped and hurt her arm or something." Biyomon tried to calm her friend.

"But why would Mimi breaking her arm send a shockwave through Digiworld?" Agumon asked.

"It wouldn't." Gatomon narrowed her eyes in thought. "Something much bigger than us is happening, I can feel it. I just wish I knew what it was."

"I wonder if anyone else felt this?" Gabumon asked.

"We can ask tomorrow." Gommamon yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Yes, bed sounds nice." Patamon agreed.

"Aren't you going to back to sleep, Palmon?" Tentomon asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Not yet. You go on ahead, though."

"Shoot for three anyway." Tentomon suggested. Palmon nodded an affirmative, and he returned to his "bed". The rest of the group settled back down, leaving only Gatomon and Palmon awake.

"I wish I could speak to her." Palmon sighed. "Ask her what's going on."

"Have you sensed anything else that might help narrow this down?" Gatomon asked.

"A while back," Palmon started, "I got this feeling. Not like the shockwave now, but more of an emotional thing."

"Go on."

"It was like she was shattering. From the inside out. That's been several months ago, almost a year now. Do you know what's going on?"

_I'll have to ask Kari about human injuries. Or ailments, for that matter. _Gatomon thought. "I don't know. It sounds like some kind of attack, but with a delayed injury, that's not possible. We'll ask the kids in the morning."

"I know the feeling." Palmon sighed. "It's so strange. And like you said, I haven't felt a pull that strong since the kids crashed onto File Island and we were drawn together.

_Kids! _Realization slammed into Gatomon like a car. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Palmon asked, looking bewildered.

"There's a new digidestined." Gatomon replied. "Sort of. I don't think he or she will be helping us out much yet."

"But what does Mimi have to do with…" Palmon's eyes grew large with understanding "Oh my goodness! Mimi's a mama."

"I'm not sure exactly _how_ this happened, but I'll bet my boots that's what caused the shockwave." Gatomon said.

"We have to tell the others!"

"Tomorrow." Gatomon added. "I think there's been enough excitement for one night. You need to try to get some sleep too. You won't do anyone any good when you collapse from exhaustion."

"Okay." Palmon nodded. "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight, but I'll try. Don't you sleep?"

"I take cat-naps." Gatomon replied. "As long as I get my ten hours in during the day, I'm good to stay out all night."

"That explains a lot." Palmon shrugged. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Go on ahead." Gatomon advised. "I'll keep watch." Palmon nodded, and walked back to her sleeping spot.

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm working on the fifth (and probably final) chapter right now. Will a quick update make up for the lack of substance? Tell me, please. You guys are some of the most vocal readers I have, and trust me, that is a very good thing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow, so many wonderful comments. I'd like to take this moment to issue a huge thank you to all of you who read and reviewed this story. It's people like you who give authors (like myself) incentive to keep writing.**

**My Secret Sin**

**5. The End… Or is it?**

The following morning, Mimi wistfully gazed at the bassinette across the room. A few minutes earlier, a man from Social services informed her that a young couple was interested in adopting the baby. While she agreed to let her baby girl, Miranda, go, she'd asked to say goodbye first.

"I wish I could take her back with me." Mimi sighed, looking to Sora, the only other person in the room.

Sora sighed in sympathy. She understood why her friend wanted to take the girl home, and why she simply couldn't. "Hey, you said she needed a family. I'm sure the people who are taking her home are very nice."

"I know, but still…" Mimi trailed off "I wish I could give her something to remember me by."

"Like a necklace or something?" Sora asked.

A sudden idea came to Mimi. "Sora, you're a genius!"

Blink. "I am?"

"Yes! Quick, hand me my purse." Mimi exclaimed. Sora honored her friend's request, but never lost the bemused expression.

"What did I do to be a genius, exactly?"

"You just gave me an idea." Mimi grinned, producing a tattered amulet from her bag. Sora gasped.

"You crest. You kept it all this time? I thought ours were all shattered."

"It's broken, yes, but I didn't want to forget any of what happened while we were in Digiworld." Mimi explained. "I don't know if we'll ever go back, but I refuse to lose the memories. This was my reminder."

"And you're giving it to Miranda so she can remember." Sora guessed. Mimi nodded.

"She probably won't recall any of this when she gets older, but at least she'll know I cared."

"Here." Sora said, taking the broken crest from her friend's cupped hands. "I'll put it on her for you."

The crest, naturally, was nearly as long as Miranda's tiny body. But Miranda didn't seem to care. She lay sound asleep, unaware of what transpired around her.

As Sora stepped back to admire the little girl, the social worker, Mr. Dawson, entered the room.

"I can't keep her new family waiting any longer." He said. "Don't worry, the Abbots are wonderful people. They'll take good care of her."

"I know." Mimi sighed. "They do know her name is Miranda, don't they?"

"Yes, they know." He said, picking up the sleeping baby. "I'll contact you when they finish filling out the paperwork."

Mimi nodded, and Mr. Dawson carried Miranda out of the room. Only after he left did she break down and cry.

--------------------------------------------

_**Digiworld, one year later**_

It felt wonderful to be back again. Seeing Palmon and meeting the new Digidestined brought back many memories. Okay, so technically T.K. and Kari weren't "new", but they wound up coming into their own nicely. Yet, watching the younger teens interact brought back fresh memories.

Was she happy where she was? Would she grow up with friends or retreat from the world when she found out the truth about her past? Would her foster family tell her at all?

"Mimi?"

I came back to reality at the sound of Palmon's voice. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me." Palmon replied, meeting her gaze.

"huh?" I blinked. What did she mean?

"Mimi, I know something's happened to you." She said. "You've been acting way different since you got here."

I sighed. Knowing Palmon, she probably knew something was wrong long before I landed in Tokyo this morning. "It's really personal. I don't know if you'd really understand or not."

"I know about the baby, Mimi." She stared at me. I suddenly felt confused. How did she know that? She must have noticed my confusion because she elaborated. "A big shockwave went through this world the night it was born. And before that, I could sense you were really upset and scared about something."

"I should have known this wouldn't stay entirely between me and Sora." I sighed. "And I should have told you the moment I got here."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

I sighed. Jeez, this is complicated. "I didn't want to drag those kids into all this. They have no idea what happened last year, and I don't plan to tell them. It's a little over their heads. None of them should have to worry about… well, about what happened."

"Shouldn't you tell the older ones, then?"

"I don't know." I stared out into space. "Sora's a girl. She understood—well, sort of—what I was feeling. The boys won't see it that way."

"Izzy would." Palmon said. "He would get it. He also really likes you."

Okay, I didn't see that coming. Izzy? Redheaded techno-geek with the incomprehensible vocabulary? He likes me? Why?

"Why would he like me? We haven't really spoken face to face in three years! Besides, he might understand, but he'd never speak to me again either!"

"You don't know that. I think he's more sensitive than you give him credit for."

"He'll treat me like the plague."

"Won't know until you try."

I sighed. Clearly, I wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine, I'll talk to him about it, but no one else!"

"That's better." Palmon smiled. "We'd better get back to the group before we get left here."

Couldn't very well argue with that, could I?

-----------------------------------------

_**One year later, Tokyo**_

With the battle with Myotismon (in his third frikkin' form!) behind them, the Digidestined began to move on with their lives. Mimi and Izzy had been dating for nearly two months, but he remained clueless about what occurred two years prior. Tonight, however, that changed.

"Izzy?" She said, looking across the table at him.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his hamburger. "What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you; I should have told you a long time ago." She sighed. "You don't have to like what I'm about to tell you, but please hear me out.

"Okay." He said, raising an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood. "What is it?"

"Do you remember about two, almost three years ago now, when I couldn't make it to that get-together you guys were planning?" She asked.

Izzy, for once, looked confused. "Yeah. Sora said you were sick."

"Well, the truth is, I wasn't really sick." She said. "I was pregnant."

Izzy's eyebrows achieved orbit. "What?" He blurted out. "How?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She whispered. "One minute I'm dancing at a party and the next thing I know this guy from the football team has me pinned to a wall and so drugged up I could barely stand up straight let alone fight back. I was so scared… I couldn't tell my parents about what happened or so I thought. I snuck out to go to that party and didn't want them to know anything happened to me. But when I found out…that changed."

Izzy remained speechless. Sure, Mimi had a rep as the group party-girl, but he never thought she'd take it so far.

No, wait, she didn't. She was pushed into it. He could certainly understand why she hadn't told anyone, though. The rest of the group wouldn't dare speak to her for at least a few months, maybe longer. But he wasn't the rest of the group.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked, tears trickling down her face. He knew well what she probably thought he wanted to say, but he didn't think that way.

"I take it the baby's still in New York?" He asked. She nodded.

"I couldn't take care of her; not with all the insanity that comes with life in general. She's with a foster family now."

He saw just how painful it was for her to reveal this to him. She shook visibly and refused to meet his gaze. Occasionally, a tear would drip onto the back of her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. In essence, she was four shades of miserable.

"I'll just go." She sobbed, standing up.

"No, Mimi, wait!" he exclaimed, rising to get ahead of her. "Don't go!"

"You mean you're not mad?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"No, I'm not." He said. "I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me this sooner, but I'm not angry. There's no real reason that I should be angry. You didn't do anything wrong; you were forced into it. I can't blame you for that. Please, don't leave."

She smiled, the first in a long time, and wiped her eyes. "You really don't want me to leave?"

"No." He shook his head. "Absolutely not. And I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

-------------------------------------------

_**Epilogue**_

Izzy kept his word. The following year, Mimi and Izzy married and settled down in Tokyo, along with the other digidestined. They had twins, Cole and Alicia, the year after they got married. But she never told anyone else about Miranda. For eleven years, the secret stayed hidden, but one fateful afternoon would bring everything to light.

**That's all for this story, folks! I have a sequel in the works, but it may take a while before I get a draft of it that I like well enough to post. If you liked this story, let me know by hitting the little purple button that says Submit Review.**


End file.
